<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powerless by Reiz16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946326">Powerless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16'>Reiz16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Discord has lost his powers! Flash Sentry and Shining Armor are sent to help. Even Fluttershy and Twilight chase after. Can Discord get his powers back? Re-make of a past story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Day Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to thank Marina Stars for telling me I wasn't talking about flanks, but fur. Now, I've edited it.</p><p>This story has minor spoilers, so warning!</p><p>Mix-and-Match Mountain is a fan-made place.</p><p>This is a re-write from another story called Powerless which I deleted in the past. I DON'T know if it'll happen again. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Today will be the day." Discord said aloud, like he so often did.</p><p>"This day could quite possibly be the most important day of my entire life. With her..."</p><p>Discord continued to talk as he worked around, snapping his tail fibers, as snapping his body parts was usually how he worked is magic. He had a yellow and red house which was floating in the air. The sky was an unnatural swirly blue and purple.</p><p>"I'll just put this on the ground instead of the air. I'll turn the sky the normal color, too."</p><p>And so, the house was set upon the ground and the sky turned a normal blue with puffy white clouds.</p><p>Then Discord snapped his claw. Three of Discord's clones appeared.</p><p>"Men, today we are throwing a tea party! BUT not just ANY tea party." Discord ordered.</p><p>"Ooh, I know why it's not just ANY tea party we're throwing." the first clone pointed out. "Today, we'll invite Fluttershy over one of their tea parties we usually have, except..."</p><p>"We are going to tell us how we feel." another clone invited.</p><p>"I think you're forgetting I'M showing Fluttershy how I feel." The original Discord</p><p>corrected. "How my heart feels, well, a flutter whenever I think about her. How beautiful she is. How she was one of the first to give even a modicum of trust after my fall with Tirek. How she is my best, closest friend. And-"</p><p>"Bleh. How cheesy." another clone cut in.</p><p>"-That I'm completely, well, in-in LOVE with her." Discord finished.</p><p>Discord was a creature of chaos. He had many different body parts to match that chaos. He had a pony's head, which was normal, but the normality stopped there. He had a half gray, half brown coat. He had a red dragon's tail. He had a yellow, right, deer horn. His left one was light blue and swirly. He had a dark, blue dragon's wing. His left one was lighter and fluffy. He had a yellow, right paw and a lighter yellow bird claw. He had a green, right talon and a left, brown hoof. His eyes were pools of yellow with beady, red pupils. And lastly, he had semi-normal, bushy eyebrows and a goatee.</p><p>All of which he could snap and make his magic happen.</p><p>And he would certainly make his chaotic magic happen because there would soon be no chaos. Just emptiness.</p><p>"But for now, we must push everything aside and focus on what we need to do. First, Fluttershy's NEEDS."</p><p>Discord's first clone snapped his bird claw and a bowl of vegetarian salad appeared along with a glass of special apple cider.</p><p>"It's apple cider-flavored tea!" he called.</p><p>"Good idea! My other friend, Apple Jack-who isn't NEARLY as close to me as</p><p>Fluttershy-probably is why Fluttershy prefers that, now."</p><p>The second clone snapped his fur-covered paw and made a variety of animals appear.</p><p>There were bunnies, deer, squirrels, and beavers.</p><p>"Yes, yes, Fluttershy likes all those animals, but I'll have to keep my eyes on those beavers. They'll gnaw on the place." Discord pointed out.</p><p>The third clone made a bunch of butterflies appear with a snap of his claw. Then he made a gazebo appear and bug nets.</p><p>"Are you KIDDING me?!" Discord yelled at the clone. "I can't have Fluttershy being offended by bugs being trapped in paper!"</p><p>"But they won't be harmed!"</p><p>"But they'll LOOK like it! Take them down.</p><p>"I needn't worry about the inside of the house. It's already to my liking. There's stairs that lead to nowhere, upside-down furniture, and a tea set that's alive.</p><p>But this is not for Fluttershy. It's for me-whenever I grow tired of the normalcy. And I often do. I'll make sure Fluttershy will get her fill of whatever she wants, though."</p><p>Discord snapped his bird claw and a yellow brick road appeared running from his house all the way to the entrance to the Everfree Forest.</p><p>"This reminds me of one of my favorite mixed-up animals: The flying monkey, and the story that goes with it. Having a troupe of them would be quite interesting. But I needn't weird Fluttershy out. Maybe later."</p><p>Discord snapped his furred paw and the clones disappeared.</p><p>"Next are one of the most important parts."</p><p>Finally, he snapped his tail fibers and a field of daisies surrounded the property. Yellow daisies were to the left and red ones were to the right. He snapped his tail again and a vase appeared with yellow and red daises in it. The yellow matched Fluttershy's coat, and the red matched her cutie mark.</p><p>"Now, the pièce de résistance is a red rose, which I carefully hid in this vase. I'll ask her to sniff the flowers, show her the rose, and then confess my feelings!"</p><p>Now he waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>"Where is Fluttershy? Why is she late? Did she forget to come? My closest friend?"</p><p>Then Discord twitched and twisted.</p><p>"Seems like some poor sap's powers have been stolen by another." he said, uncaring. "Well, I'll deal with it, later. Right now, I have a party to host!"</p><p>Discord flew up in the air to look for Fluttershy overhead...</p><p>...And immediately fell back down.</p><p>"What in Equestria-?!" Discord yelled the land in which he lived in.</p><p>Discord's wings were missing!</p><p>All around him, the decor was vanishing! The food, the gazebo, the flowers, and the road which would give Fluttershy safe passage, was all gone! Even his house was nowhere to be seen!</p><p>"Who did this?!" Discord yelled. "Well, only one thing left to do."</p><p>The only thing left was a toilet, a bedroom, a drawer, and a closet.</p><p>Discord got out an old brown coat that could cover his wings.</p><p>"This is all I can use." he said.</p><p>Discord checked his bedroom drawer for a piece of paper and a pen. He proceeded to write using his claw, which proved to be harder because he used to use his magic for that. Well, he'd use his limbs, too, but magic was easier.</p><p>"Now, I've got to get out of here before Fluttershy comes."</p><p>Once Discord got to the end of the Everfree Forest, he stuck the note to a tree branch and he left with the coat draped over his shoulders.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Fluttershy came to the forest entrance and the first thing she noticed was the note.</p><p>Fluttershy had a yellow coat, a pink mane and tail, and a cutie mark (a mark that all ponies eventually get, which marks them with their special talent), which was three blue butterflies with pink wings. Fluttershy, herself had wings, as she was a pegasus. Her eyes were a bluish-green.</p><p>Fluttershy read the note, albeit slowly and carefully since it was hard to read..</p><p>"'My Dear, Sweet Fluttershy,</p><p>Sorry I had to cancel our get-together today. Something came up and I now have more important things to do. I promise we'll see each other again, soon, it'll just take a while. Maybe a LONG while in fact.</p><p>Warm Regards,</p><p>Discord.'"</p><p>"Well, I'm a little disappointed. But I don't mind if he's coming back soon!"</p><p>Fluttershy saw a bird tweeting off in the distance on a tree that was at the end of the forest. It was a healthy-looking tree and the bird was a blue bird with a red belly-a robin.</p><p>She started whistling to the bird and it followed her all the way home.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Discord had to take the train to get where he was going.</p><p>All around him on the train, ponies flashed him nervous looks and whispered to each other.</p><p>Discord wished he could snap a claw, paw, or tail, in order to shut them up or play a prank on them, but he couldn't do a thing.</p><p>Soon, he arrived at his destination.</p><p>"All off for Canterlot!" the ticket taker yelled.</p><p>He was a pony with a special hat, a train cutie mark, a blue coat, dark blue mane and tail, and dark blue eyes. He had no wings or horn, so he was an Earth pony.</p><p>Discord gave him his ticket and was about to exit the train, but then the ticket taker spoke up.</p><p>"Um. You have the wrong ticket."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Discord piped up.</p><p>"This ticket is for Manehattan. You need to buy another ticket."</p><p>Discord picked him up by the flank.</p><p>"Listen, Train-Boy! I haven't come all this way just to be turned into a different direction. I'm getting off this train and there's nothing you can do!"</p><p>Discord put him down and stormed off the train.</p><p>"...But I suppose I'll buy the RIGHT ticket on the way back. Seems like a good idea, don't you think?" He said in all fairness.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Discord finally arrived at the castle town of Canterlot. It was a beautiful place with white buildings and golden spires and waterfalls.</p><p>Discord made his way into the castle and found four guards protecting the place. Two were white-coated, black-eyed, black-maned and tailed. One was a unicorn and the other a pegasus. Two were black-coated, white-eyed, white-maned and tailed. One was also a unicorn and the other a pegasus.</p><p>"Out of the way, Oreo-Cakesters!" Discord declared.</p><p>"Discord! How dare you show your face here!" the white pegasus said in warning.</p><p>"Why, after all I've done to make up for taking over Equestria three times, I-I...Well, I actually haven't done that much-but still! I deserve to be treated with respect! I'm a guest of Celestia herself!"</p><p>"YOU'RE a guest of one of the princesses?" asked the black unicorn.</p><p>"Yes, in fact, I am. And if you don't wish to anger her, you'll let me in."</p><p>The guards looked at one another.</p><p>"Fine." said the black unicorn.</p><p>They stepped aside and let Discord in, but the white unicorn and black pegasus accompanied him.</p><p>Princess Celestia, Princess of The Sun, and Princess Luna, Princess of The Moon, were both already in the throne room. There were currently two extra chairs to the left of Luna. There was also a high chair.</p><p>"Discord! What are you doing here?" Celestia asked. "I didn't summon you. And why are you wearing that?"</p><p>Celestia had a white coat, a blue, green, darker blue, and purple mane and tail which shimmered sparkles, and a cutie mark of the sun. Celestia had wings and a horn, which made her an alicorn. Her eyes were purple. She had a golden crown with a purple jewel and necklace that looked just the same. She also had on golden horseshoes.</p><p>"Princess of The Sun-Celestia. Princess of The Moon, Luna. First, about the chairs-No never mind. I'm not interested in your royal affairs. Yes. Well, there seems to be an emergency, KK. I have the power to sense when magic is transferred from one to another. And this is one of those times someone has stolen magic!"</p><p>"Who?" Luna asked.</p><p>Luna had a blue coat, a lighter blue mane and tail which shimmered, and a cutie mark of the crescent moon. She also had both wings and a horn, so she was an alicorn. Her eyes were blue. She had a black crown and a moon necklace which was also black. Her blue horseshoes matched her mane and tail.</p><p>"First, Lulu, I need the guards to leave the room."</p><p>"Whatever for?"</p><p>"Guards! Please wait patiently outside the door." Celestia ordered.</p><p>The guards reluctantly left, giving Discord hard stares as they did.</p><p>"Now, Discord, what is all the fuss?"</p><p>"THIS!" yelled Discord as he took off his jacket in one fluid motion.</p><p>The two princesses' eyes grew wide.</p><p>"Hold on a minute! Are you faking this, again?" Celestia interrogated.</p><p>"No! Someone stole my magic! And what do you mean, 'again'?" Discord argued.</p><p>"You once had your wings fall off temporarily when you faked being sick. If I remember correctly, you had Princess Twilight and Princess Cadance look after you."</p><p>"Well, now they're off due to someone else's fault."</p><p>"But HOW did you lose your wings? Even Tirek the Centaur's magic can't pull them off, nor his brother Scorpan the . No pony, either!"</p><p>"Then it must've been a different kind of creature...Please, Celestia. I hate to beg, but I need your help!"</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Discord! Put your jacket back on!" Celestia commanded.</p><p>The Princess of Love, Cadance and Shinning Armor appeared along with the baby, Princess Flurry Heart.</p><p>Cadance had a pink coat, a purple, white, and red mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a blue heart. She also had a horn and wings, so she was an alicorn. Her eyes were purple. She had golden horseshoes on.</p><p>Flurry Heart had a pink coat, a blue and purple curly tail and mane. She was too young for a cutie mark. She had wings and a horn, so she was a baby alicorn. Her eyes were blue. She had on a blue diaper.</p><p>Shining Armor had a white coat, and two shades of blue for his mane and tail. He had a horn, so he was a unicorn. His eyes were blue. His usual helmet wasn't on that day. He had on a yellow and purple saddle with a purple and red shield. It covered his cutie mark. He had on blue horseshoes.</p><p>"Princess of Love, Mi Amore Cadansa, or Cadance, I bid you good welcome. Shining Armor. Flurry Heart." Celestia said all their names, but also giggled as she said the baby's name.</p><p>"What's HE doing here?!" Shining Armor pointed a hoof at Discord.</p><p>"I'll have you know I'm on important business for the princesses! Not your wife, though."</p><p>"Hmm... Discord. Remove your jacket." Celestia ordered.</p><p>"Wha-NO! I won't be made a spectacle, again!"</p><p>"Just do it."</p><p>"Okay. But no laughing!"</p><p>Discord threw his jacket down to the floor.</p><p>Armor immediately went into a fit of laughter.</p><p>"I said no LAUGHING!" Discord complained.</p><p>"You're not trying to pretend to be sick again, are you?" asked Cadance.</p><p>"No. Someone has stolen Discord's powers." Celestia explained.</p><p>"Serves him right." Armor teased.</p><p>"Discord, please put your jacket back on." Celestia told him. Discord put it back on. "Guards!"</p><p>The two guards that lead Discord in came in.</p><p>"Bring us Flash Sentry."</p><p>Flash Sentry, a high-ranking guard, came in.</p><p>Flash had an orange coat, a mane and tail with two shades of blue, which was a mohawk at the moment. He had a horn, so she was a unicorn. Her eyes were blue. had on a golden saddle, which also blocked his cutie mark. There was a blue star at the front of the saddle. He had golden horseshoes.</p><p>"Woah! All the royalty at once? And Discord, too? Am I here to guard a super-secret important meeting?"</p><p>"You forget Princess Twilight Sparkle, Flash." said Luna.</p><p>"Oh, I could never forget HER!" Flash said with a dreamy look in his eyes.</p><p>"Don't get any ideas, Flash. Twili is MY sister, after all." Armor warned.</p><p>"I wouldn't think of it!" Flash said, offended, even though he was lying.</p><p>"We have another job for you to do." Celestia explained.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Discord, if you will."</p><p>"I don't know where you're going with this, and I don't like it. But okay."</p><p>Discord took off his jacket once more.</p><p>"Wow! What happened?" Flash asked in surprise.</p><p>"Someone has stolen Discord's powers. Since no pony has the powers to remove his wings and magic, we think it has to be another creature. Discord must go on a quest to get his powers back. But he can't do it alone. No powers or flight will make his quest all the more dangerous. That's why I'm asking you to be his wings and Shining to be his magic. In addition to these tasks, I ask that you both carry notebooks to record Discord's behavior. Shining will write down everything bad about Discord and you will write down everything good about him. This way I hope ponies will grow to like and trust him. Do you both agree to this?"</p><p>"I'd do anything to show that Discord hasn't changed a bit!" Shining Armor said.</p><p>"And I'll get to show Discord's 'cool' side!" Flash Sentry said.</p><p>"Then it's decided!" Celestia declared. "I would have my student, Princess Twilight, help, but I'm afraid there's no spell to return you to normal, Discord. But maybe her and her friends COULD help anyway."</p><p>"Oh, please don't tell Fluttershy and her friends!" Discord lamented.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Fluttershy won't like it that I don't have my magic anymore. I can't treat her special and give her what she wants! She won't be my friend anymore!"</p><p>"But didn't you lose your powers the time you went into Queen Chrysalis' Changeling Hive?" asked Luna.</p><p>"But I knew than that that wouldn't be permanent! Who knows if I'll be able to get them back, anyway? Besides. I can't PROTECT Fluttershy they way I am."</p><p>"But Fluttershy doesn't need your help half the time. She goes off on adventures and faces danger all the time!"</p><p>"Discord, is your mind made up with this?" asked Celestia.</p><p>"Yes. Fluttershy can't know."</p><p>"Then we won't tell her OR her other friends. Even though I think you're wrong. Fluttershy's much too kind for that."</p><p>"Please. She'd pity me, not like me anymore..."</p><p>"So, where do we start?" asked Flash.</p><p>All at once, Flash and Armor's cutie marks started glowing underneath their clothing, along with Discord's scales.</p><p>"I think that's your answer." Celestia smiles.</p><p>"Th-They should make sure! Have them take off their saddles!" Discord demanded.</p><p>"Discord, you need them!"</p><p>"I don't want them! Just show their cutie marks!"</p><p>Both their cutie marks were glowing. Shining was a blue shield with a purple sparkle on it. It had little blue sparkles at the top. Flash's was a shield in two shades of blue and a yellow lightning bolt.</p><p>"There. Now, Discord, this is for your safety. You will take Flash Sentry and Shining Armor with you. And that's an order!" Celestia told.</p><p>"I can tell I'm not going to like this." Discord lamented.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>"...And so, I decided to have a tea party with all of you, instead!" Fluttershy had just finished explaining to her other friends.</p><p>They were all gathered outside on a picnic blanket. The robin was on the ground near her rabbit friend, Angel Bunny.</p><p>"Well, I for one think it was quite rude of Discord to up and leave without saying goodbye." Rarity said.</p><p>Rarity had a white coat, a purple mane and tail which were curly, and a cutie mark of three blue diamonds. She also had a horn, so she was an unicorn. Her eyes were blue with light blue eye shadow.</p><p>"Yeah, even though he's reformed, he can still be a jerk." Rainbow Dash added.</p><p>Rainbow Dash had a blue coat, a rainbow mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a cloud and a red, blue, and yellow thunderbolt. She also had wings, so she was a pegasus. Her eyes were purple.</p><p>"I wonder what he's doing? Imean,hecouldbeoffsomewherefightingadragonoreatingcakeatsugarcubecornerorhecould'veturnedhimselfintoabreezytoseethemor-" but Pinkamina Diane Pie was interrupted.</p><p>Pinkie had a pink coat, a poofy red mane and tail, and a cutie mark of three balloons-one yellow and two blue. She had no wings or horn, so she was an earth pony. Her eyes were blue.</p><p>"ENOUGH, Pinkie!" Applejack yelled.</p><p>Applejack had a pink orange-yellow coat, a yellow mane and tail, and a cutie mark of three juicy, red apples on three green stems. She had no wings or horn, so she was also an earth pony. Her eyes were green.</p><p>"Sorry, AJ."</p><p>"Pinkie Pie, you LIVE at Sugar Cube Corner. You would've already known that, right?" asked Princess Twilight Sparkle.</p><p>Twilight had a purple coat, a blue mane and tail with red and purple highlights, and a cutie mark of a red sparkle with white, tinier sparkles surrounding it. She had both wings an horn, so she was an alicorn pony. Her eyes were dark purple.</p><p>"But I'm not there NOW." Pinkie argued.</p><p>"I think that we should be cutting Discord some slack. He really could be doing something important." Starlight Glimmer reasoned.</p><p>Starlight had a light-pink or light purple coat, a purple mane and tail with blue highlights, and a cutie mark with a purple sparkle surrounded by four white sparkles, and a white and blue swirl coming out of it. She had a horn, so she was a unicorn. Her eyes were purple.</p><p>"I agree with Starlight." said Twilight.</p><p>"But if he is busy, where is he?" asked Spike The Dragon.</p><p>Spike had green scales which ran along his head and down his back. He had green snake eyes which matched his scales. He had lighter scales around where his ears should be. His hide was purple and he had grown into his wings.</p><p>"I'm wondering where someone else is, right now, too." Twilight said.</p><p>"Your brother?" asked Spike.</p><p>"What about your brother?" asked Fluttershy.</p><p>"I know he's busy with the Crystal Empire and the new baby and all, but he hasn't talked to me in weeks!" Twilight told.</p><p>"I should know that. I'm the one who sends their letters threw my dragon fire." Spike pointed out.</p><p>"Why, Twilight, that's terrible!" Fluttershy said, appalled.</p><p>"And Discord not showing up ISN'T?" Rainbow added.</p><p>"Well, Discord won't be gone for long...Won't he?"</p><p>Everyone stared at her.</p><p>"Tell you what. Since you have yourself some free time, now, why not follow me to Canterlot to see my brother? There's an important royal meeting going on today, so he's sure to be there."</p><p>"Ooh! What's so important about it?" asked Rarity.</p><p>"I don't know, but only I should be going there in the first place."</p><p>"Gosh, Twilight, I don't want you to get into trouble." Fluttershy insisted.</p><p>"It's fine. I'll just explain that Discord upset you and everything will be better."</p><p>"But he didn't upset me."</p><p>"Ditched you, than!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Then it's settled! Fluttershy, let's catch a train!"</p><p>"Good luck!" every other pony (and Spike) said.</p><p>They were about to leave when Spike's dragon fire let loose with a letter.</p><p>"Dear Twilight,</p><p>Please stop whatever you're doing and head to your castle library. The map is calling three others. Please send us a letter telling where they're supposed to go, immediately. But remember the meeting we're having and come quickly.</p><p>Signed, Your Teacher,</p><p>Princess Celestia."</p><p>All of the ponies trotted away to Twilight's house. They saw the magic map had lit up with two cutie marks and a head of a draconequus.</p><p>"It's your brother, Twilight!" Fluttershy noticed. "And Discord! AND your crush!"</p><p>"Pinkie!" Twilight yelped.</p><p>They all snickered, except for Fluttershy."</p><p>"Sorry, Twili. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Fluttershy apologized.</p><p>"It's okay. Spike, send a letter back telling Princess Celestia where they're headed."</p><p>"But where are they headed?" Spike asked.</p><p>"It appears to be on the edge of Equestria. My books tell me it's called...Mix-and-Match Mountain."</p><p>"It's just like he told me-Discord has business to take care of." Fluttershy told. "But since the map only called THEM, we shouldn't go."</p><p>"Then come with me to see the other princesses." Twilight offered.</p><p>"...Okay."</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>"So, we're going to Mix-and-Matched Mountain." Armor said aloud, outside the train station. "Sounds pretty crazy. I wonder why they call it that?"</p><p>Discord stared off into the distance. "You don't want to know."</p><p>"Why don't we want to know?" Flash asked.</p><p>"Let's just get this over with."</p><p>Flash realized Discord knew more that he was telling, but decided it was best left alone.</p><p>"Why aren't you both wearing your guard and princely attire, by the way? I mean I asked you two to remove your saddles, but not forever!" Discord asked his new companions.</p><p>They weren't wearing anything except backpacks which covered each sides of them. Even Discord had a pack.</p><p>"Princess Luna and Celestia told us guard uniforms aren't for recreation."</p><p>"But this isn't 'recreation'! It's a quest with probably lots of peril! ...And I don't suppose you have a reason, Shining?"</p><p>"That's 'Shining Armor' to you, Discord! And I don't need ponies noticing me while I'm out."</p><p>In the midst of their bickering, they didn't notice as their train was leaving the station.</p><p>"Um. Guys?" Flash asked.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Discord and Shining yelled at once.</p><p>Flash pointed at the train.</p><p>All three of them ran after the train.</p><p>Then Shining stopped.</p><p>Discord grabbed him.</p><p>"Why are you stopping?!"</p><p>"To concentrate!"</p><p>Shining's horn lit up. They all got on the train.</p><p>Flash gave the tickets to the ticket taker from his backpack.</p><p>As soon as they got on the train, ponies started pointing and whispering and taking pictures, this time.</p><p>"Too late. They've already noticed me." Shining said.</p><p>"Notice you? What about me? At least they like you!"</p><p>"Who's fault is that?"</p><p>Shining got out the pen and notepad and wrote something down while using his horn magic.</p><p>"Let me see that!" Discord said, reading. "'1. Discord stopped Shining Armor from concentrating so they couldn't get on their train! 2. He complained about ponies taking pictures of him.' What is your problem?! And you complained of them taking pictures of you, too!"</p><p>"Give me that!" Armor grabbed the notebook back. "See?"</p><p>"''3. Discord looked at Shining Armor's notebook without asking.' You're lucky I don't eat your words!"</p><p>"That can be arranged."</p><p>"Guys, stop arguing!" Flash tried to keep the peace.</p><p>"Thank you, Flash. You're a lot better company than Princey here."</p><p>"Watch it, Flash. He's just trying to tear us apart. My sister told me all about his tricks."</p><p>"No, I'm not!" Discord said.</p><p>As soon as they got on the train, ponies started pointing and whispering and taking pictures, this time.</p><p>...It's gonna be a long train ride, isn't it?" Discord said, slumping in his seat.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Twilight and Fluttershy soon found themselves on the train to Canterlot. Everyone stared at Twilight, whispered, and even took pictures, too.</p><p>"This is the part about being a princess I hate the most." Twilight confessed.</p><p>"We'll be off the train, soon. You'll have more royal duties, but you'll get to see your brother. And Cadance! And Luna! And Celestia! AND your niece, Flurry. Not to mention Flash Sentry." Fluttershy finished with a nudge and a smile.</p><p>"Oh, Flutters." Twilight said with a blush.</p><p>As they were getting off the train, the ticket taker approached him.</p><p>"Princess! Fluttershy! Thank goodness you're here! Discord. HE came!"</p><p>"Discord's HERE? Oh, Twilight! Discord's here! I don't know why, but he's in Canterlot!" Fluttershy cried.</p><p>"Actually, he left a while ago. He bought another ticket for Ponyville."</p><p>"He's in Ponyville? He's in Ponyville!"</p><p>"Did you come here to stop him? I mean, there must be some reason. You are The Princess of Friendship, after all." the ticket taker said to Twilight.</p><p>"What did he do NOW?" asked Twilight.</p><p>"He picked me up and told me with an angry face that he didn't care he had the wrong ticket."</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy apologized.</p><p>"Why do you think this is a friendship problem?" asked Twilight.</p><p>"Because it's DISCORD! He's the Lord of Chaos!" the ticket taker said.</p><p>"What?! You don't like Discord just because he's himself?!" Fluttershy said in anger.</p><p>"He tried to take over Equestria! Three times!"</p><p>"Listen you! How would you like-the Stare!"</p><p>Fluttershy stared hard into the face of the ticket taker.</p><p>"I know that he can be a meanie, but he's definitely not evil! He's changed!"</p><p>"You go, Fluttershy!" Twilight said, proudly.</p><p>"I-Im sorry!" The ticket taker shook in fear.</p><p>"You better be!" Fluttershy finished.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Soon, they were at the castle. There was one empty throne.</p><p>"Everypony! Where's my brother?" Twilight asked.</p><p>"First, we need to address our royal duties at hand, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Celestia pointed out.</p><p>"Well, what is it?"</p><p>"Just the fact that we're all planning on signing a law that a new road will be built somewhere in the city."</p><p>"A new road? We both came here for a new road?!"</p><p>Celestia frowned.</p><p>"I-I mean, 'Wow, a new road!'"</p><p>"Oh, Twilight, I'm only kidding! these typres of meetings are always boring."</p><p>"Why is Fluttershy here?" asked Cadance.</p><p>"She came because Discord promised her a tea party then left with only a note to say goodbye. Then his head popped up on the map. I figured she could spend the day, here, instead."</p><p>"Princesses, a pony on the train said Discord came here then back to Ponyville. Is that true? And why?" Fluttershy asked.</p><p>"You are both wondering where the ones closest to you are. I can't tell you why, but I can tell you where. Discord, Shining Armor, and Flash Sentry, are all going on a quest. We don't know when they'll be back, or how you'll react once you see them, but please brace yourselves."</p><p>"Well, Fluttershy, we better get going. Our other friends will-"</p><p>"You can't just get your other friends to help!" said Luna.</p><p>"Luna is right." Celestia added.</p><p>"Why not?" asked Twilight.</p><p>"The less ponies helping the better. Discord is hiding a secret that only us, Flash, and Armor knows. I'm afraid I can't tell you what has happened, only where they are going."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>Just then, Fluttershy and Twilight's cutie marks started glowing.</p><p>A letter appeared out of thin air and hovered in front of Celestia.</p><p>"It seems Spike is hear to tell you, that you, two are also going to Mix-and-Match Mountain."</p><p>"'Mix-and-Match Mountain'?" asked Twilight.</p><p>"Yes. As it turns out, they're headed that way, too."</p><p>"I should've mentioned this earlier, but that's where Flurry's favorite stuffed animal is from. It's an antique hand-me-down from my family. It's called a fawn."</p><p>"Ooh. That must be real special to her." Fluttershy chimed in. "Where is it?"</p><p>"At home. We'll only be here for a few hours, so we heft it at home."</p><p>"Well, after we write down the road bill, Fluttershy and I will be on our way!" Twilight declared.</p><p>"No, Twilight. You must go now. Since the map is sending you somewhere, there's no time to lose!"</p><p>"Alright then! Let's leave, Flutters (before I'm forced to make new laws)." Twilight finished in a whisper.</p><p>Soon, many friends were out on their journey, which was going to be more perilous than they thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Many Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning and Flash Sentry, Shining Armor, and Discord had made it to what was left of Discord's house.</p><p>"Wow, what a dump!" Armor spoke of what was left of Discord's things.</p><p>"Let's see what you think when someone steals your whole house."</p><p>Armor got out a notebook and pen with his powers and wrote.</p><p>'"Discord is a slob'."</p><p>"I agree with Discord." Flash said. "You're just being mean."</p><p>"'Discord is good at decorating'."</p><p>"That's not even a thing!" Armor argued.</p><p>"Celestia said it's my job is to help Discord and that's what I'm doing."</p><p>"I actually AM a good decorator. When I have my powers, that is." Discord said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"And so it begins." Discord said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>"Well, which way do you wanna go?" Twilight asked Fluttershy. "Both ways are very dangerous to this 'Mix-and-Match Mountain' place."</p><p>"I would go to the Everfree Forest, which is where Discord lives, but there's a lot more monsters in there! Oh, and Discord took down the yellow brick road, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't expect us to follow him." Fluttershy figured out.</p><p>"Ghastly Gorge it is, than! Are you hungry, by the way?" Twilight asked.</p><p>"Yes. I could go for a carrot or two. They're my pet Angel Bunny and mine's favorite."</p><p>"Let's see what Pinkie packed us."</p><p>Twilight opened up the bag she had been carrying.</p><p>"Oh, Pinkie! Cup cakes?"</p><p>"What's wrong with cup cakes, Twilight"?</p><p>"Nothing. I wanted nutritious snacks for the road to keep our strength up, but I guess I should've expected this. Want one?"</p><p>"No. You're right. We need our strength."</p><p>"I'll have just one bite, than." Twilight said as she filled her mouth. "Mmth. "Gmod."</p><p>Soon, they came to the gorge.</p><p>"Ready? Twilight asked her Flutteshy.</p><p>"N-Nope." Fluttershy said as she shook in fear. "But I'll come. I NEED to come!" she said with a changed self-confidence.</p><p>"Let's go, than. For our friends!"</p><p>"For our friends!"</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>"Remind me why we're going in THIS direction? The Everfree Forest?" Armor asked Discord.</p><p>"You should've said so earlier. If you're scared, we could go back." Discord said as he gave a toothy grin.</p><p>"I'm not scared. I'm pretty nervous, though." Flash admitted.</p><p>"We're going this way on purpose." Discord explained. "I know these woods like the back of my claw. I live here. And most of the creatures in these woods attack only if you're invading their territory and they won't bother us unless they feel the need to. Fluttershy told me that, by the way. I know where the creatures live, so stick close to me unless you run into them."</p><p>They walked along for a while in silence.</p><p>"I'm hungry!" Flash said just then.</p><p>"The castle cook cooked us some salad and veggies." Armor said.</p><p>"Is THAT what I'm carrying?" Discord complained of the pack on his back.</p><p>"Don't start! We're the only ones doing any work, here."</p><p>"I prefer cotton candy and chocolate milk, if you didn't already know."</p><p>Then they heard a growl.</p><p>"Huh?" Flash uttered. "Is that your stomach? It's not mine."</p><p>"Nope." Discord said. "MY stomach doesn't go 'growl' It actually goes-."</p><p>"-You said you knew where they lived!" Armor lashed.</p><p>"I-I can usually sense where they are with my magic, but didn't bother today because I couldn't!" Discord told.</p><p>"Diiiissscorrrd!"</p><p>Out of the bushes came a monster!</p><p>"Timber!" Discord yelled.</p><p>"What? Where? Which tree fell over?" Flash asked.</p><p>"Not timber. TimberWOLF!"</p><p>A timberwolf is a wolf made out of wood.</p><p>A lion with wings soon followed.</p><p>"A manticore!" yelled Armor.</p><p>A big, sparkly bear with stars everywhere came out after.</p><p>"An Ursa Major! ...And what is that?"</p><p>There was a chicken with wings and a snake body.</p><p>"A cockatrice!" Flash yelped.</p><p>Discord and Armor looked at each other. Then at Flash.</p><p>"What? I can't know about magic creatures, too?" Flash asked.</p><p>"But seriously. A giant chicken?" Armor said, unimpressed.</p><p>"Um. It can turn you to stone if it look you in the eyes."</p><p>"So, what's a powerful creature like that running away from?" Armor wondered.</p><p>Buzzing could be heard from behind the bushes.</p><p>"What is it, now?" Armor asked, getting ready to cast a spell.</p><p>"Whatever it is, it must be terrifying to scare all those animals!" Flash followed suit by puffing out his wings and chest.</p><p>Discord proceeded to fall on the ground, laughing.</p><p>"How can you laugh at a time like this?!" Armor said, furiously.</p><p>"Just look." Discord pointed.</p><p>Out of the bushes came small circular animals with fairy-like double wings. It was blue.</p><p>"They're parasprites." Discord explained. "They're another creature Fluttershy told me about. They're harmless."</p><p>Then another parasprite came out of the bushes. A pink one. Then it started to eat the bush. Then a green one popped out of the pink ones's mouth. Then purple. Until a whole swarm of colors attacked the three equines.</p><p>"Except when they multiply." Discord said a whisper.</p><p>The swarm caught him.</p><p>Armor shot stun spells at swarm.</p><p>Flash flew way up into the sky, then grabbed a cloud to drench the parsprites with.</p><p>"HEY! There's too many!" Discord complained. "Neither of those things will work! And worse. You'll hit ME!"</p><p>"We're goners!" yelled Flash.</p><p>"Nope. They'll just eat everything we packed." Discord explained.</p><p>"Well, what are we supposed to do?!" Armor yelled.</p><p>"Sing!"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"SING!"</p><p>"What can I sing on such short notice?!"</p><p>Off in the distance, the group heard humming.</p><p>"Grab me and follow that humming!" Discord yelled, stuck in the swarm.</p><p>Flash ran until he bowled over the parasprites and Discord over and held Discord while he flew.</p><p>"Y-You're heavy."</p><p>"Ahem!"</p><p>"Sorry. Hefty."</p><p>"Whatever." Discord said with a roll of his eyes. "I wish I could REALLY roll my eyes."</p><p>They came across a frothy river off in the distance.</p><p>"You can put me down, now." Discord said.</p><p>"Oh. Sorry again." Flash apologized.</p><p>Flash let Discord down and they were now at the river.</p><p>To the three's startled eyes was the creature's black eyes, an orange mane with yellow streaks, and purple scales. It also happened to have a curly, purple mustache.</p><p>He appeared to be holding a bar of soap. And humming.</p><p>"He seems friendly." Flash commented.</p><p>"He is. Twili told me about him." Armor explained. "He's a sea serpent."</p><p>The sea serpent stopped humming and let out a shriek.</p><p>The equines covered their ears.</p><p>"WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?!" Armor screamed.</p><p>"You three are watching me bath NAKED!"</p><p>"You mean you wear clothes, normally?"</p><p>"WHAT?! I THINK I LOST MY HEARING WHEN HE YELLED!" Flash yelped, still holding his ears.</p><p>Amor zapped his ears.</p><p>"Flash?"</p><p>"Okay. I feel better, now."</p><p>"Ahem?" the serpent brought the three to his attention.</p><p>"I don't usually wear clothing, but Rarity promised me something so avant-garde, sooo FABULOUS, I decided to take a longer bath than normal to clear my pores and look my best for when she brings me my new jacket."</p><p>"You know Rarity?" Flash asked.</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>"Must be a big jacket!"</p><p>"Oh, I KNOW!"</p><p>"You know, I always wondered what 'avant-garde' means."</p><p>"It means experimental, new, fresh, art!"</p><p>"I can tell you're Rarity's friend." Discord told the serpent.</p><p>"Really, Discord? What gave it away? And yes, I prefer being called that, now."</p><p>"You're afraid of being seen naked when you're almost always naked!"</p><p>"Hold on! How do you know Discord?" asked Flash. "Did Rarity tell you about him?"</p><p>"No, I'm afraid. I wandered into his 'dominion' one day uninvited. Fluttershy was there, of course and told him not to be so mean. Although she also told me not to waltz in there without being invited next time. I bet she wouldn't have left me alone if I was lost and crying.</p><p>"So, what brings you here to my literal neck of the woods?"</p><p>"Parasprites." Discord said, flatly.</p><p>"Ooh, my! Did they follow you here?!"</p><p>"Yes, but we think your humming scared them away." Armor said. "Could you please start that up again until we're gone?"</p><p>"Certainly!"</p><p>The serpent started humming.</p><p>"Would you like me to create a bridge out of my body so you can pass?"</p><p>"That would be nice."</p><p>So, he dove underwater, then made giant loops the three equines could hop across with.</p><p>"Is every, uh, creature okay?" asked Flash.</p><p>"Yes." said Armor.</p><p>"Fine." said Discord.</p><p>"Anybody hungry? I am." Flash voiced.</p><p>"Let's eat!" Armor said.</p><p>"I don't see how any of that can be good. I mean, it's not like it's chocolate milk or cotton candy."</p><p>"Quit complaining!" said Armor.</p><p>They opened up Discord's pack to find-</p><p>"-Absolutely nothing!"</p><p>"Hooray!" yelled Discord.</p><p>The other two looked angrily at Discord.</p><p>"Uh, I mean. Nooo! The parasprites must've ate it all!"</p><p>"Time to write down all the bad things you've done over the last few hours." Armor said as he got out his quill pen and notepad.</p><p>"'First, Discord complained about our food. Second, Discord failed to tell Shinning Armor and Flash Sentry where the animals were. Third, he refused to let a serpent in his house'."</p><p>"Those weren't bad enough to write down! Plus the last one doesn't count because it was a long time ago!"</p><p>"Be fair!" Flash defended.</p><p>"Fine. But no more complaining, or I'll add THAT to the lit of things."</p><p>Discord was about to yell, then regained his composure.</p><p>"My turn!" Flash began. "'First, Discord told Shining Armor and Flash Sentry that the parasprites were only after food. Second, Discord used his friendship with a serpent to save Shining Armor and Flash Sentry'."</p><p>"That hardly counts as a friendship." Armor pointed out.</p><p>"Well, at least you both only said two things." Discord said. "Now, where can we find some food?"</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle had made it to the Ghastly Gorge in the afternoon.</p><p>"Twilight. I really don't think we're going to catch up with Discord and the others." Fluttershy said in worry. "I mean, they left before us."</p><p>"Well, we can't turn back, now. We'll waste time getting to them, than. Besides, there's no hurry." Twilight said in an easy-going way.</p><p>"How can you say that? They could be in danger!" Fluttershy warned.</p><p>"My brother and Flash are both castle guards. And Discord is filled with all that crazy chaos magic. Plus, we've come across more dangerous things than them and made it through. They will, too."</p><p>"Oh, I hope so."</p><p>They had only walked for a while when something popped out of a hole in the side of the gorge.</p><p>"Quarry Eel!" Twilight cried.</p><p>A quarry eel is a red-colored eel with white scales and purple fins that live on land.</p><p>Fluttershy and Twilight zoomed past it on their wings, only to find another eel.</p><p>"Turn back!" yelled Twilight.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"TURN BACK!" Twilight demanded of Fluttershy.</p><p>"Okay." Fluttershy whispered to herself.</p><p>"We need a plan." spoke Twilight as they landed.</p><p>"We can't just fly through the gorge and avoid the nests!" Fluttershy reasoned. "We're not fast enough."</p><p>"They're diurnal."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It means they're asleep at night and awake during the day. We should sleep during the morning then stay up at night."</p><p>"I don't know, Twili! I'd rather continue on with no sleep. And WHERE will we sleep, anyway?"</p><p>"The windy cave."</p><p>Twilight and Fluttershy settled down to sleep, but found it hard to because of the sound of the wind.</p><p>"TWILIGHT! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"</p><p>"DON'T YELL! IF YOU DO, IT'LL CAUSE A-"</p><p>Then a cave-in happened on both the entrance and the exit to the cave.</p><p>"Oh, no!" Twilight whispered.</p><p>"Hey! There's a way out!" Fluttershy pointed with her wing.</p><p>"Flutters, no!"</p><p>Twilight grabbed her by using her magic.</p><p>"More of the quarrys' nests are down there. I read about it back at the library. Cover the hole with a rock. We'll dig our way out tonight."</p><p>"But we should dig our way out, NOW. We're going to fall behind!" Fluttershy was freaking out.</p><p>Fluttershy dove into the hole where more quarry eels lived than ever.</p><p>"Fluttershy, stop!" Twilight yelled as she flew after her.</p><p>Eels snapped their huge jaws in Fluttershy's direction. She was just fast enough to escape each time. Still, Fluttershy shook in fear and closed her eyes as she flew.</p><p>But she flew on.</p><p>Twilight chased.</p><p>Finally, Twilight caught her.</p><p>"We're going back! NOW!"</p><p>Twilight used the magic in her horn and dragged Fluttershy back to the surface.</p><p>"Look, if you want to keep going, I'm all for it." Twilight resonsed. "But we can't put ourselves in danger."</p><p>"Don't we put ourselves in danger all the time?" Flutttershy asked.</p><p>"Not like this. Tell you what, we'll stay up for the rest of the day then all night. Just this once."</p><p>"Thank you, Twilight. But are you sure you can deal with it?"</p><p>"You were planning on doing that yourself, anyway, right?" Twilight smiled in an understanding way.</p><p>"Y-Yes, but I didn't plan on leaving you behind, I expected you to follow me! That's all!" Fluttershy frantically told.</p><p>"I believe you.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Now, let's dig our way out of here!"</p><p>It took all day to dig their way out of the cave.</p><p>"Now, we just have to fly over the thorns." Twilight reminded.</p><p>Fluttershy and Twilight flew high up into the sky. They were almost out and over the thorns when something bad happened.</p><p>"Twilight! My tail is stuck!"</p><p>Twilight turned around to help her friend.</p><p>"Leave me be! I'll only slow you down." Fluttershy tried to convince her.</p><p>"Fluttershy. I'm The Princess of Friendship. I NEVER leave a friend behind!"</p><p>Twilight used her magic to shoot a beam from her horn and break the thorns.</p><p>"Let's fly!" she declared.</p><p>Fluttershy and Twilight finally made it out of the gorge and sat on the nice, soft grass.</p><p>"Hey, I can see the river from here!" Fluttershy said as she saw.</p><p>"Still want to keep going?" Twilight asked.</p><p>"No. We should stop since it's night. I mean, I have three friends to find, but I have to help my friend who's right here. Huh. I think I just learned a friendship lesson!"</p><p>"Thanks, Fluttershy."</p><p>Twilight gave Fluttershy a hug with her wings.</p><p>"Good night, Twilight."</p><p>"Good night, Fluttershy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>